


Voices

by Maone



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's falling into the darkness...who will catch him and bring him up again? durincest Fili/Kili ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

' I'll bring you to the edge, I'll make you take the last step, I'll make you fall to the oblivion and tear you apart as you hit the bottom '

He's standing in front of large waterfall, unable to control his body he's moving towards the edge, the water starts to bleed pure red, falling down into darkness, he never sees it land.

He feels hands sneaking up around his shoulders and covering his eyes and cold voice whispering in his ear:

' Have you had enough yet? '

He can't talk and feels himself being led closer and closer to the edge. The sound of water gets louder and louder and hands covering his eyes are gone. He's falling down.

There is no bottom, just eternal darkness and the bloody waterfall leading him down. He keeps falling and falling and then suddenly he sees it.

There is Kili, holding a sword in one hand, he's covered in blood and looking up to look at him. Disappointment in his eyes as he whispers, his voice echoing through the darkness.

" If you fall you'll be lost forever"

'Don't listen to him'

" We are waiting for you"

' He's lying to you, you mean nothing to them'

" I'm waiting for you"

He falls past him in slow motion and Kili pulls out hand towards him.

" So get back up, brother "

He takes the hand and suddenly he's not falling anymore. The darkness surrounding him shatters in pieces like a giant mirror and there is nothing but blinding light.

"Fili wake up, please"

That voice….it's Kili….

Fili opens his eyes, seeing shadows above him and as his vision slowly clears he sees Kili looking at him with worried look. Meanwhile the wizard is touching his forehead and saying something, he can't understand. Fili shifts his head slightly to see the rest of the company staring at him.

He doesn't remember anything. His head just incredibly hurts and so does his limbs as he tries to move.

Kili helps him sit up, putting arm around his shoulders to support him. Fili raises hand to his head, feeling a fresh bandage around it, as well as his hands.

"What…what happened? " he finally asks, still feeling pretty dizzy.

" You went flying off a waterfall with a warg who attacked you and hit several rocks on the way down…"

" The warg was at least more unlucky than you were, he hit the rocks at the bottom. You landed in the water and Thorin was able to get you out before you drowned." explained Gandalf.

Thorin knelt next to Fili, worry in his eyes.

" How are you feeling, Fili?" he asked,scanning his injuries.

" Like I got stomped on by horse, but I'm alive…thanks to you Thorin " Fili gave a weak smile to which Thorin nodded and stood up. He walked a bit away releasing a relieved sigh, murmuring something to himself of kind ' I'm getting too old for this '.

After making sure he's alright, everybody left Fili to rest, only Kili remaining by his was completely silent, which is something Kili doesn't do often. Fili was resting his back against Kili's chest. He felt Kili's arms wrap around his waist and his head lowered to rest at the top of his, inhaling his scent.

" I thought I lost you…" Fili heard him murmur.

He raised his hand to rest it on Kili's arms wrapped around him.

" It was so dark…." Fili replied in low voice, closing his eyes.

Kili raised his head.

"…and I was falling endlessly"

Kili tightened his hold on him. Fili continued.

" But then I saw you…and you pulled me back up"

Fili opened his eyes and looked up just as Kili leaned down.

Their lips locked in slow passionate kiss and no more words were needed.

' The voices in my head all begun to sing and they sure hope I'm listening '


End file.
